Felinaur
The Felinaurs of the eastern plains are similar to Centaurs, but whereas the latter are Man and Horse combined, these creatures are part Man and part Lion. Origins and Distribution Packs of Felinaurs may be found roaming wide areas of warm grassland, hunting Deer and Antelope just like their forebears, though using radically more advanced methods! Although their origins are obscure, Felinaurs believe themselves to be the sin-defiled offspring of the great Lion god Kurawu, which is their name for Rogaar. - p.49/?? In Allansia, Felinaurs are found in the Flatlands, the Plain of Bronze, and possibly the Plain of Bones. There are no records of them from the other continents, but given their potentially divine origin, and the fact they are found on the Encounter Table for Plains, - p.126/?? it is likely they can be found further afield. Suitable Felinaur habitat in the Old World would be the open spaces of Lendleland, whilst in Khul they may be found in the Pikestaff Plain. Description From the waist upwards, a Felinaur looks much like a normal person, though with a golden-brown, heavily tanned skin and an unkempt mane-like mass of darker brown hair flowing down its back. From the waist downwards, they have the strong, lithe bodies of Lions, coloured a sandy golden-brown like their upper halves. Young Felinaurs are very similar to their parents, except that their hindquarters are lightly mottled with spots of darker brown. Special Abilities Felinaurs are experts with both bow and javelin, being able to hit a fleeing Antelope while galloping along behind it. They also usually carry a shortsword in a scabbard strapped across their backs, next to their quiver. Although normal Felinaurs have no innate special abilities, certain heroic individuals may be able to use magic in a manner similar to Centaurs. In this case, a Felinaur may use magic with no penalties, and will tend to favour spells which increase personal strength and courage, but can choose from all the spells listed, and also use Minor Magic (if chosen). - p.53 The chief deity of a Felinaur Priest will be the Lion god Kurawu, and all regular Priest spells will be available to them. Further Notes *Felinaurs live in small family groups, clustered together in their own patch of grassland. Both males and females hunt for food, except when the latter have young to rear. Each Felinaur family is part of an extended tribe, ruled over by the strongest male, elected each season after many mock battles and tournaments. It is he who decides which areas to hunt in during the next season, and also has the duty of sacrificing the tribe's first prey of each year to Kurawu. *Felinaurs speak their own language, and also that of Lions, with whom they occasionally converse. *They are one of those rare creatures that occur in Out of the Pit but nowhere else in official Titan canon (except for a brief mention in the Plains Encounter Table in Allansia). - p.135 See Also *Cat People *Lauper *Tiger-Woman References Category:OOTP Entries Category:Allansia Entries Category:Other Races-Races Category:Other Races